


[Fanvid]死了都要爱

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Chinese pop song sounds really weird as BGM, F/M, Gen, M/M, Vaderkin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《死了都要爱》-星球大战：Ep3 《西斯的复仇》-衍生Fanvid</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid]死了都要爱

# 《死了都要爱》-星球大战：Ep3《西斯的复仇》-Fanvid

bilibili在线：<http://www.bilibili.com/video/av3924133/>

自制 起初是微博基友的主意，脑子一热就做了【。

直接拿清晰度一般的内嵌中英字幕片源剪的

平时很少听中文歌所以可能把握得不太好，见谅^ ^

 


End file.
